


A Dream Come True

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Reader has a dream about Yondu, and gets flustered around him the next day.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that takes place after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy 2, and Y/N has joined the Guardians aboard the Benatar.

****You were in the common room, curled up on one of the couches, reading a book, when Yondu came in and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Ya mind if I sit in here an' work?"

"Not at all," you answered, smiling at him.

"I'll try not ta interrupt yer readin'."

"It's fine," you assured him.

You went back to your book as Yondu started fiddling with a broken holopad.

A few minutes passed in companionable silence, until Yondu asked you, "Ya mind helpin' me fer a minute?"

You looked up from your book to see him holding up two wires out of the back of the holopad.

"Sure." You set your book aside, and scooted closer to him. "What do you need?"

"Can ya ta hold these two wires so I can solder ‘em together?”

"Okay, no problem."

You took the two wires from him, as he told you, "Hold 'em together, jus' like that."

"Got it."

It didn't take long for him to finish soldering them, and, once he was done, you handed the mended wire to him.

"'Preciate that, Y/N.  Sorry fer botherin' ya while ya's readin'."

"It's no bother. I'm glad I could help." You smiled at him, then continued, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nah, I got it. Go 'head an' finish yer book."

You slid back to the end of the couch and picked up your book, returning to the page where you'd left off.

After a few more minutes, you glanced up to see Yondu intently concentrating on repairing the holopad. Since he wasn’t paying any attention to you at the moment, you took the opportunity to study his profile. You hadn’t spent much time with him since joining the Guardians on the Benatar, and admittedly hadn’t given much thought to the Centaurian before now. Your paths hadn’t really crossed, and the only thing you knew about him was that he was sort of a father figure to Peter, though you still hadn’t quite figured out their dynamic.

You turned your attention back to your book, not wanting him to catch you staring at him. You weren’t even sure why you  _were_  staring at him. It’s not like you were  _attracted_  to him.  At least, that’s what you’d been telling yourself for the past couple of weeks. You didn’t even  _know_  him that well.  You breathed a quiet laugh at the thought.  

“Yer book funny?”

You looked up and blushed. He had no way of knowing what you’d actually been thinking about, so you just nodded, trying to keep your cool. “Um, yeah.”

“Ain’t never been much of a reader. What’s it ‘bout?”

It was  _J_ _ane_   _Eyre_ , which was decidedly  _not_  funny, but you hoped he’d never heard of it. You gave a brief summary of the book, and he raised a brow.

“Don’t sound too funny ta me.”

_Drat_. “Oh, yeah, it’s not  _really_  funny. Just that certain part was, um,  _kinda_  funny.”

“Oh.”

Trying to change the subject, you asked, “Do you just not like reading? Or never found a book that interested you?”

“Never really gave it much thought, ta be honest. Didn’t have no opportunities fer it when I’s growin’ up, an’ it ain’t somethin’ I wanted ta do after I’s grown.”

“Oh, okay. Well, if you wanted to give it a try, I have a few books in my quarters you can borrow.”

He gave you a crooked grin, and replied, “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“How’s the holopad repair coming along?”

“Think I ‘bout got it.”

“Good!”

“Yep. Ya wanna read some a yer book ta me while I finish fixin’ this? So I’s can see if it sounds like somethin’ I’d wanna read?”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I can do that.” You were totally  _not_  sure that you could do that. As much as you loved to read, reading out loud was not high on your list of fun things to do. “Do you want me to start from the beginning?”

“Nah, jus’ start with whatever part yer readin’ now.”

“Okay.”

He grinned at you, then continued working on the holopad. You cleared your throat and nervously began to read. You felt exceedingly self-conscious at first, but after a few minutes, you forgot you had an audience and lost yourself in the story.

You didn’t stop until you heard a beeping noise, and, glancing up, caught Yondu staring at you. You couldn’t read his expression, and he quickly turned his attention back to the beeping holopad.

“Think I fixed it.”

“Good!”

“Kraglin’ll be happy. He didn’t wanna hafta buy a new one.”

You smiled at him as he pressed a few more buttons on the holopad. “So, what do you think of  _Jane Eyre_  so far?”

“It ain’t so bad.  Dunno if I’d be able ta read it myself, but I like ta hear ya read it ta me.”

You blushed again, though he wasn’t looking at you. “I’d be happy to read it from the beginning for you, if you wanted.”

Looking up at you, he replied, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

You were saved from having to think of a response by Peter walking into the room.

“Hey, Y/N. What’s up, you old doofus?”

Yondu grunted a reply, as you said, “Hey, Peter.”

“What are you two doing in here?”

“I was reading, and Yondu was working on a holopad.”

“Oh, yeah, Kraglin mentioned that. You get it fixed, Yondu?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, I almost forgot… Rocket is looking for you, Y/N. He said something about a mini blaster?”

“Oh! Yeah, he said he was going to work on one for me. Where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was heading to your quarters to see if he could find you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go find him.” Standing up, you slipped on your boots.  “I'll see y'all later."

They both told you goodbye, and you set off in search of Rocket.

\---

You woke the next morning, with the last vestiges of a dream slipping away from you. You had the vague feeling that it had been a very  _good_  dream, but every time you would come close to remembering any details, it would slip away again. Shaking your head, you let it go, and got up to start your day.

Later in the day, you decided to take a break and find some lunch. You passed Yondu in the corridor on your way to the galley, and the sight of him caused your dream from the previous night to come rushing back to you. Blushing to the tips of your ears, you sputtered out a hello.

"Hey, Y/N! Where ya headed?" His brows creased in concern as he looked at you more closely. "Ya okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Just fine. I was, um, on my way to find some lunch."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all."

He grinned at you, then fell into step beside you as you continued on your way to the galley.

You couldn't think of anything to say, due to the fact that your brain was now determined to let you remember the entire dream, detail by glorious detail.

Yondu  _definitely_  played a starring role in the dream, and the things he was doing to you were better left kept to yourself.

"Been thinkin' 'bout tha book you's readin' yesterday. Wanna know how it ends. Ya think ya can read some more of it today?"

You weren't sure if you could spend any length of time next to him without melting, thanks to the memory of him in your dream on replay, but you replied, "Yeah, that sounds good."

The two of you reached the galley, and after grabbing a couple of sandwiches and bottles of water, you sat next to each other at a table. Try as you might, you could  _not_ stop thinking about the dream. His hands, his mouth, his voice –  _everything_ was reminding you of what he was doing in the dream, and it was all you could do to keep from throwing yourself at him right there at the table.

Trying to pull yourself together, you took a bite of your sandwich.

"How'd that mini blaster tha Rat make work out fer ya?"

You finished chewing, and replied, "It's great. I'm not really familiar with shooting weapons, but it's easy to handle."

"Good. I can give ya some lessons, if ya want?"

The thought of Yondu giving you shooting lessons was sending your dream-addled brain into overload, but you managed a calm, "I would love that, thank you."

"We can start tomorrow, if ya ain't got nothin' else planned."

"Tomorrow would be perfect." You couldn't help but imagine his hands on you as he helped you aim your blaster.

"We'll say it's a trade – ya read ta me, an' I'll help ya with yer shootin'."

You smiled at him. "Sounds good."

\---

Later that afternoon found you in the common area with Yondu again, except this time you were hyper aware of him sitting at the other end of the couch. The more you thought about the dream – and you'd thought about it A LOT since the memory of it had come back to you earlier in the day – the more you struggled to keep yourself from acting on your feelings.

There was  _no way_  you could ever mention this to a soul, and  _especially_ not to Yondu, but you also weren't sure how you could continue to live on this space ship in such close proximity to him  _without_ dying every time you saw him.

Trying to ignore your growing frustration, you picked up your book.

"Do you still want to start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, if it ain't no trouble."

"No trouble at all."

He grinned at you, and you felt a wave of desire wash over you.   _G_ _et it together, Y/N. Focus on reading!_

Blushing, you cleared your throat, and began to read. Yondu was a very attentive listener, and it was killing you to be the sole focus of his attention.  Of course, you  _wanted_  to be the sole focus of his attention, but in very different circumstances.

You tried not to glance up, but couldn't resist looking up into his ruby eyes every now and then as he watched you read.

After about an hour, he stopped you. "Ya wanna take a break? Get somethin' ta drink? Don't wanna wear ya out. We can stop fer the day, if ya want."

“A drink sounds good. We can keep reading afterwards, though. I'm enjoying it."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah." You were just enjoying the feeling of being in the same room as him, and if that meant reading until you lost your voice, so be it.

\---

After the two of you returned to the common area, you sat down on the couch again. You noticed that Yondu sat considerably closer to you this time, and you felt your body temperature rise.

You started to read again, but struggled to keep your focus on the story. Your thoughts kept drifting to the memory of his hands as they’d roamed over your body in your dream, and how it had felt to have him kiss you. You wondered how it would feel for him to  _really_  kiss you. You completely lost your train of thought, and stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah, just distracted."

"Let's stop. Gettin' kinda late anyway."

You glanced at the clock, surprised that it was so late. "I didn't realize it was this late!"

"Shouldn't have let ya read so long. Jus' really like listenin' ta yer voice."

You melted under the look he was giving you. You weren't sure if it was the look or the fact that you always lost all judgment when it was this late, but you couldn't stop yourself from saying, "I had a dream about you last night."

You instantly regretted it, and felt your face turn red.

His grin grew slowly, before he finally replied, "That right? What happened in yer dream?"

You couldn't believe you'd started this conversation, and had no idea how to answer him.

"Was it a good dream?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"How good was it?"

" _Very_  good."

His grin grew even wider, and he slid closer to you, picking up your hand as he started to caress it.

"Was I touchin' ya?"

Breathless now, you answered, "Yes."

"Did ya like it?"

You nodded, and his other hand slid up your thigh.

"What else was I doin'?"

"There was... there was kissing..."

He drew closer to you and whispered, "Like this?”  His lips met yours, and it was even better than your dream.

When he finally broke the kiss, you murmured, "Something like that."

He laughed softly, and said, "More'n kissing?"

Biting your lip, you nodded, and the look in his eyes filled you with a need that surprised you.

He pulled you onto his lap as he continued to kiss you, and you reveled in the feel of his hands on your body as they made their slow and unhurried way under your shirt.

"Ya wanna take this ta yer quarters?"

You didn't even hesitate, standing and grabbing his coat lapels to pull him up beside you.

He grinned again, and took your hand as you led the way to your room, stopping occasionally for him to press kisses against your neck and lips.

When you finally reached your room, you stepped inside, closing the door behind the two of you.

Yondu had you pressed against it as soon as it shut, kissing you with a new intensity. You hungrily returned his kisses, as his hands began to pull at your shirt.

You lifted your arms, allowing him to remove it, and he instantly moved his lips lower as you moaned softly.

You slid off his duster and he stopped kissing you long enough to pull his own shirt off. You kicked off your boots and he followed suit, before lifting you and carrying you to the bed. He gently placed you on it, then lowered himself on top of you.  

After a few more minutes, he helped you wiggle out of your pants, before he stood and removed his own.  Sliding back into bed, he removed your bra and panties, agonizingly slowly.  You decided to return the favor, slowly removing his underwear, then lazily trailed your hands up and down his body.  

He shuddered at your light touch, and you leaned up to kiss his lips, continuing your gentle exploration of his body.  He stopped kissing your lips, only to start kissing his way down your neck, his hands roaming your body in turn.  

You whimpered as his fingers brushed your skin, and he flashed you a wicked grin.  “This better’n yer dream?”

“Definitely.”

His grin widened, before trailing kisses down your chest and stomach. He stopped, suddenly, and looking up at you, said, “Ya wanna tell me ‘xactly what I did ta ya in yer dream?”

“You’re doing pretty good without any guidance,” you answered breathlessly.

He laughed softly.  “Well if ya change yer mind...”  

You arched your back as he continued kissing you, his tongue moving in a way you were pretty sure was illegal in several places on Terra.

“Yondu,” you whispered, causing him to kiss his way back up to your lips.  

“What is it, darlin’?”

You looked into his ruby eyes, and breathed, “I need you.”

He stared into your eyes for a moment, before he replied, “Well, ya got me.”

He slowly entered you, and you held onto him tightly as he began to move inside you.  

_

Later, as the two of you lay entwined, Yondu asked, “How’d that live up ta yer dream?”

“It was  _much_ better than my dream.”

He laughed softly, then pulled you closer to kiss you.  “Glad ta hear it.”

“Maybe I’ll have another dream tonight that we can reenact tomorrow.”

“An’ if ya don’t, I think we can make up our own dream here in yer bed.”

“Mmm… that sounds good.”

You yawned, and he smiled at you.  “Sweet dreams, darlin’.”

“Night, Yondu.”

Snuggling closer to him, you had the fleeting thought that maybe dreams  _did_  come true.


End file.
